Juliet Slams A Door
by Lady Kitara
Summary: As the tittle says. What wrong with Juliet and what can be done about it? Or will they die by his hand before they can find out. Romeo x Juliet. Team Bacchus. Air Gear Musical.
1. Chapter 1

Slam!

Open.

Slam!

Open.

Slam!

It was driving him nuts. If he slammed the door one more time he would…

Slam!

"Aug!" Hamlet screamed. "Stop that!"

"No."

Slam!

"Romeo!" Hamlet screamed next. "Make him stop!"

Romeo came out of the study to see what was going on. "Juliet, stop that and come here."

Juliet slammed the door one more time before fallowing Romeo.

* * *

Hamlet was glad the slamming had stopped. He Didn't know what was up with Juliet and to be honest he didn't want to know.

"I'm so board… where is everyone?" Hamlet said looking around. "the side kicks aren't around either… SIDEKCK!"

Running was heard and soon some showed up and where bowing. "Yes, Lord Hamlet?"

"Where's Macbeth and Puck?"

"They went to the arcade."

* * *

Romeo was concerned. It was no lie that Juliet was angry but the other had a hard time expressing his anger. Such as slamming the door or nearly killing his own team at the end of a battle was one way of trying to let the anger out. Which was Kogarasumaru. Damn that Kogarasumaru! He will beat them next time! They won't win against them know and when he got his hands on them he would-

Slam!

First things first.

"What's wrong, Juliet?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be slamming the door. Tell me what's bothering you."

Romeo waved his hand for Juliet to come and sit on his lap. When his lover didn't it mad him slightly annoyed. So he stood up and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Tell me, Love,"

* * *

Slam!

"Damn it, again?" Macbeth growled out and looked up stairs where the sound was coming from.

The other two looked up as well. They wanted to say something but they didn't. instead then turn their anger one the poor sidekicks. It lasted for a few moments. Before the slamming continued.

Macbeth was getting sick and tired of hearing the door slam. For three days from morning to night Juliet would slam that damn door. Pissed him off!

Slam.

"That's it! I sick of this!" Macbeth yelled as he started to rush up the stairs. "Juliet!"

"WHAT?"

"…Stop slamming the door…?"

Macbeth swore that Juliet hissed at him before continuing to slam the door. This time louder and more violent. The yelled Bacchus member retreated. If Puck said one word…

Crack. Thud.

The door broke.

"So the library door was killed and then dragged to it's pitiful death, by the rage seeking, door hating, oak wood killer Juliet."

"Shut up, Puck." Hamlet said looking at the other. "We gotta get it fixed."

"I'm allergic to work." Puck whistled and walked away.

"Lies!"

* * *

"What the hell happened to the library door?"

The trio pointed at Juliet who was fuming in his seat. He sat there glaring at nothing. Since the door was broken he had nothing to do. Well… there was the other doors but they had locked them to save them from the horrible fate that threatened them.

"What's bothering you Juliet?"

A glare.

"I asked you a question. What is wrong with you- !"

A book slammed into Romeo's face with such force it knocked the other down from his standing spot. The other three gasped and then watched as Juliet walked away without a word.

* * *

TBC

Love

Lady Kitara


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo held the ice pack to his nose. Who knew that a book could hurt that much? Around him the trio stood. They wanted to know what he was going to do with Juliet. After all the red hair streak actor was so mad.

None of them had upset Juliet and so the reason for this outburst was none the less a strange one. The sound of another door being slammed singled that Juliet had managed to find a door that was unlocked. Hamlet swore he had locked that one.

"Alright you three, here's your mission. Find out why he's so mad."

Macbeth frowned. "What about you?"

Romeo glared. "I'll go when my nose stops bleeding! Go!"

* * *

Juliet gritted his teeth as glared at the broken door to the attic. Looking inside he gritted more as he saw how dirty it was in there. Growling softly he stomped into the room and started to move things around. Once it was clean he growled a little when he had nothing else to do there.

Stomping down the stairs he saw something run out of his line of fire. He was sure it had been Puck, but didn't pay to much attention. Instead he hurried down to the family and began throwing things around. Pillows where ripped with feathers flying everywhere. After destroying the meek pillows he went after coffee table.

He broke that.

It was made out of fine wood so it took a few kicks, a frying pan, and his fateful dagger. So now the table lay broken, stabbed and if he could find the matches it would be on fire.

Then he turned to the entertainment center. He looked at it for a moment. He rasied his dagger, ready to strike it down as well.

"Noooooo…! Juliet, stop…!"

Jumping back in shock, Juliet blinking he lowered the knife and stared as Puck clung to the tv. He had tears in his eyes.

"Not my baby! All my games!"

"Move!" Juliet yelled lifting the blade again to threaten him. "Now!"

"No! Uh, look! There a perfectly good tv in the living room!"

Puck refused to move. There was a long stand off between them. Before Macbeth and Hamlet came in to stop Juliet from killing the famous pixie.

"Wait, Juliet! Let go… uh.. Get cake! Come on let's go!" Hamlet said.

Macbeth managed to help Hamlet out get Juliet out of the door and into the car. This might have been a bad idea but if Hamlet was willing to take Juliet out somewhere and get him happy instead of raving mad then good luck Hamlet.

"We should call the undertaker for Hamlet." Puck said.

"He's gonna need it. Wanna play?"

"Yes!"

Soon the two remaining trio were both consumed in the newest videogames.

* * *

Hamlet and Juliet sat at a two person table staring at each other. The orange streaked haired one awkward and the haired one still looking for something to kill. Only his arms were folded and he was glared at the person who took him away from his killing rampage.

"So…" Hamlet started, "What kind of cake do you want?"

Juliet eyes narrowed.

Chewing on his lips he waved a waiter down. "One Strawberry Delight and one Pumpkin Pie slice please?"

After ten long minutes the cake and pie arrived. Hamlet took a bite out of his and hoped to god that Juliet would calm down. Luckily the other slowly took a bite of cake. He chewed slowly his gale still in place. He took another bite and soon he seemed to calm down more. After a while the other finished his cake and seemed more calm.

"So, what's going on?" Hamlet ventured.

"Nothing." Clamp he bite down on the fork. "Eat your pie!"

"Okay! Yum!" Hamlet said with a smile even though streams of tears rolled down his face as he faked laughed.

* * *

"What re you two doing?"

"Playing video games." Macbeth answered with out turning around.

Puck mumbled a it's fun.

"Where's Juliet?"

"Hamlet took him for cake." Puck said as he jumped up trying to win by pointing the game controller at the tv.

"I think they went to the one café you always take him two."

Rome stared at them and then shook his head quickly. "That one on Rose street?"

"Yup." Puck said with a nod,

"With the best Strawberry Delight cake in the country?"

Macbeth nodded. "Yeah,"

Chuckling he stepped in front of the v set with a evil grin much like Juliet's. "The same one I asked Juliet to be my lover!"

So the scream where soon heard from three miles away.

* * *

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
